Tokyo Ghoul: Dying One-Eyed
by Ryoka Haluxis
Summary: Dans le 8ème arrondissement de Tokyo. Kuro Mitsuru, une ghoul borgne naturelle, apprend qu'il est atteint d'une maladie qui lui sera fatale. Le jeune garçon arrivera-t-il à lutter contre le puissant poison qui coule dans ses veines?
1. Chapitre1:Un compte à rebours effroyable

Yo tout le monde c'est Haluxio !:D  
Comme je vous l'avais promis, on est parti pour une nouvelle fic qui se déroulera dans l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul !:D  
Sur ce je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre ;)

_

Chapitre 1 : Un compte à rebours effroyable

Le silence régnait dans l'obscurité de la salle d'attente où, Kuro Naoka, attendait les résultats de l'analyse depuis une demi-heure. Il tapait nerveusement du pied, et depuis que son fils était rentré dans le cabinet du , il n'avait pas détaché son regard du sol ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Lors du dernier vaccin de Mitsuru, ce médecin ghoul avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez les cellules RC du jeune garçon. Naoka avait une bonne raison de s'inquiéter, à chaque jour qui précédait sa naissance, il se levait avec une appréhension qui lui glaçait le sang, celle de retrouver son fils, crevé, mort dans son sommeil.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, il croisa alors ses yeux gris, derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses yeux qui semblaient lui dire : « Désolé Naoki, mais ce que tu redoutes depuis dix-sept ans vient tout juste de commencer. »  
« Kuro… Je peux te parler ? » Commença-t-il en ouvrant la salle d'en face.  
Il se leva avec difficulté, le coeur battant la chamade, et s'approcha du avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Non sans jeter un œil au cabinet.  
Il le regardait, inquiet.  
Le médecin ferma la porte et s'adossa au mur opposé.  
« Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Ce sont bien ses cellules RC qui sont défaillantes…  
Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.  
\- Le croisement de son ADN humain et de son ADN ghoul a provoqué chez elles une instabilité croissante, elle s'intensifiera au fil du temps.  
Naoka déglutit péniblement.  
\- Il existe un traitement ? C'est pas sans espoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est le premier borgne dont j'ai eu à m'occuper de toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce cas de figure. Je doute qu'il existe un traitement ou même qu'on puisse en trouver un… Quant à la gravité de la chose…  
Il marqua une autre pause plus longue cette fois.  
\- Un jour, il finira par perdre le contrôle de son corps, voir même de son esprit… Et ses cellules le détruiront de l'intérieur…  
Naoka ressentit alors un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine, il frappa violemment le mur.  
\- Et quoi ?! Comment tu peux me dire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir alors que tu n'a même pas essayé de trouver une solution?!  
\- Regarde la réalité en face… Ce genre de cas est complexe à étudier, encore plus pour une ghoul borgne… En admettant que je trouve un traitement, soit il sera mort avant, soit ça ne lui garantira que quelques mois à vivre.  
\- T'es pas foutu de trouver un putain de remède ?!  
Shino le toisa durement.  
\- Ne me blâme pas ! Anna et toi connaissiez les risques de concevoir un enfant ensemble ! Je vous ais mis en garde mais vous n'en avez fais qu'à votre tête !  
Les yeux de Naoka virèrent littéralement au rouge, son kagune en queue de scorpion se déploya et fonça sur le médecin, il vint se planter à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils se fixèrent longuement, puis se calmèrent. Shino s'approcha du père et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Rentre avec ton fils Kuro… Il a encore du temps devant lui… »  
La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et le huitième arrondissement de Tokyo commençait à se vider. Une brise glaciale soufflait dans la grande rue, Naoka se tourna vers son fils, le visage éclairé par les lumières nocturnes de la ville.  
Mitsuru était un adolescent bien construit, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement (difficile de croire qu'il était mourant). Ses cheveux châtains partaient légèrement en arrière et son œil bleu fixait la rue, l'air absent. L'autre (le gauche) était couvert par un cache-oeil afin d'éviter d'exposer son kakugan qui se manifestait un peu comme il voulait. Il finit par lancer un regard interrogateur à son père.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? Demanda-t-il calmement.  
La brume s'échappait de sa bouche.  
\- Rien, rien. On rentre mon grand. » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire, un sourire qui tentait en vain d'être naturel.  
Il commencèrent à marcher en direction de la banlieue où ils habitaient, le bras de Naoka par dessus l'épaule de son fils.  
Mais il avait beau le cacher, Mitsuru savait.  
Il savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Il prit une grande inspiration et se promit de lutter contre ce mal qui le rongeait.


	2. Chapitre 2: Désillusion

Yo tout le monde c'est Ryoka ! ^^

 **\- Arrêtes de changer de pseudo toutes les semaines !**

 **\- Je t'emmerdes connard, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !**

Bref me revoilà pile à l'heure avec ce deuxième chapitre de ma fic sur Tokyo Ghoul. :)

Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'avais pas d'inspi et je n'avais pas forcément envie d'écrire non plus (ni le temps d'ailleurs), mais maintenant je suis chaud pour la continuer. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement (je ne promets rien car j'ai pas toujours le temps ^^'). :)

Sur ce je vous laisse lire cette chose infâme ! ^^

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul : Dying One-Eyed**

 **Chapitre 2 : Désillusion**

Une sonnerie insupportable tira Mitsuru de son sommeil, et avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était sûr le point de tomber, il s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet encore froid. Irrité, il éteignit l'alarme en se frottant la tête.

Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur le corps du jeune garçon, ce dernier repensa aux événements de la veille, l'air légèrement absent. Son père lui avait assuré que les élancements qui le prenaient de temps en temps au niveau de sa poche RC (celle qui se trouvait en bas de la colonne vertébrale) n'était qu'une douleur passagère. Mais son comportement était bizarre : le regard dans le vague, le silence pesant, l'air préoccupé, le sourire forcé lorsqu'il lui posait des questions. Et puis le fait que le docteur Shino ait voulu lui parler dans la salle d'à côté renforçait ce sentiment de doute qui avait naquit en lui.

Mitsuru sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jean gris sombre. La maison était vide, Naoka partait toujours une demie-heure avant son réveil. Il enfila une veste noire à manches courtes rouges, ainsi que son cache-oeil et sortit, son sac à la main.

La demi-ghoul traversa la route et se posta devant la maison d'en face. Les volets de la chambre d'Akira étaient fermés.

« Comme d'hab'... » pensa Mitsuru.

Il prit son téléphone et tenta de l'appeler… Pas de réponse.

« Comme d'hab'... »

Enfin, il lança deux cailloux qui ricochèrent sur le bois, l'instant d'après, les volets se rabattirent contre le mur laissant place à un garçon aux cheveux noirs, coupés court. Il fixait son réveil « humain » de ses yeux mi-clos.

« C'est trop tôt mec… lança-t-il d'un ton las.

\- Non, c'est juste que t'es une feignasse. Répliqua Mitsuru blasé. Allez bouge on va être en retard.

\- Comme d'hab'…

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche... »

La silhouette de son ami s'éclipsa. Il en avait (comme tout les matins) pour un bon quart d'heure. Il en passa une douzaine, lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella.

« C'est bon ? Il est debout ?

Le garçon se retourna et aperçut Harui qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ouais, il devrait pas tard...

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua le regard foudroyant de son amie. Son cerveau envoyait des signaux dans tout son corps. Il sentait le danger.

\- Q-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, craignant pour sa vie.

Elle lui répondit par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

\- Tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis à force de te faire remarquer ! Les colombes t'ont remarquées et ton nom figure dans le journal !

\- C'est bon ! coupa-t-il, cherchant une excuse. C'est écrit en tout petit à la fin…

\- Alors fais pareille, fais-toi petit ! Les colombes ne chercheront pas à te traquer si tu restes tranquille. Mais fais gaffe, ça pourrait mal tourner la prochaine fois que tu les croiseras. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Akira venait de sortir.

\- Calmes-toi Harui. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Son père lui a déjà passé un savon. Tu vas pas en rajouter une couche.

La lycéenne lui infligea la même punition qu'à Mitsuru.

\- Prends pas ça à la légère ! C'est pas un jeu !

Elle soupira lourdement et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient jusqu'aux côtes. Elle s'adoucit et dévisagea son ami de ses yeux verts.

-Promets-moi d'être prudent, OK ? Lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Promis.

Akira lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Bon on y va ? Kurai nous attend.

\- Oui, elle va partir sans nous.

\- C'est nous qui devrions partir sans toi. Fit Harui avec un sourire moqueur.

Les trois adolescent marchèrent jusqu'à la grande rue, juste avant de la prendre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. Un instant plus tard, Kurai en sortit, sa queue de cheval attachée par un ruban bleu semblait danser. Elle entortillait ses cheveux noirs autour de son doigt en silence. A cette vision, le coeur de Mitsuru loupa un battement. Elle était fine et élancée, élégante, calme et plutôt réservée. La demi-ghoul n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle mais il s'efforçait cependant de se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tenter quoi que ce soit car, contrairement à ses deux amis, elle était humaine et ne savait rien de leur véritable nature. Une question ne cessait de tourmenter le jeune garçon : Que se passerait-il si elle l'apprenait ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait que ses trois amis étaient des créatures anthropophages ? Comme à chaque fois que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, il eut un frisson d'effroi. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les siens un bref instant.

« Salut. Fit-elle doucement.

« Yo ! Répondirent les deux garçons.

Harui s'approcha.

\- Désolé on a du retard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Akira. Suivez mon regard.

\- C'est bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude »

Elle lança un regard furtif vers Mitsuru, puis emboîta le pas sans un mot.

Cette fille l'intriguait et il n'arrivait jamais à percevoir ses pensées. Une partie de lui disait : « c'est ce qui fait son charme. ». Une autre plus pessimiste disait : « ce serait quand même plus facile de lui parler si elle était moins renfermée... ». Mais le plus gros problème restait leur nature respective. Ses parents avaient connus le bonheur malgré ce gouffre infranchissable, mais Mitsuru était un minimum réaliste. Ce genre de cas était d'une rareté légendaire.

Arrivé au lycée, le groupe se divisa en trois : Akira était en 1ère 3 tandis que Mitsuru et Kurai se trouvaient ensemble en 1ère 2. Harui, elle, était déjà en dernière année.

Trois heures de l'après-midi, le choc répétitif de la batte frappant la balle résonnait sous le ciel ensoleillé. La demi-ghoul était assise sur le banc, observant le match. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut son amie qui s'approchait doucement. Elle prit place à côté de lui et ce dernier remarqua son air contrarié.

« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête en arrière, ses pupilles fixant les nuages.

\- Je hais le sport.

\- Tant que ça.

\- J'ai rien ni dans les bras, ni dans les poumons.

\- Pourtant tu te débrouilles pas trop mal ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être crédible. »

Mitsuru émit un petit rire gêné. Il y eu un bref silence.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- T'étais toujours toute seule dans ton coin avant qu'on commence à traîner ensemble. Tu ne connaissais personne ?

Kurai croisa ses jambes, elle regardait dans le vague à présent.

\- Disons que je ne ressens pas le besoin d'aller vers les autres. Finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'oses pas.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Après une trentaine de secondes, elle poussa un soupir.

\- En fait je n'arrive plus à approcher les gens et à leur faire confiance. elle se tût puis reprit. J'ai eu… Une mauvaise expérience.

\- Quelle expérience ? Demanda Mitsuru intrigué, puis se rendant compte de son indiscrétion, il se ravissa. Enfin… Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprend.

\- Dans ce cas je préfère ne rien dire si ça ne te dérange pas. »

A ces mots, elle leva la main droite et commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux. La question qu'elle posa ensuite frappa le lycéen.

« Crois-tu que les ghouls ont des sentiments Mitsuru ? »

Bien sûr, pour lui la réponse était évidente. Mais pour l'humaine qu'elle était…

« Je pense oui.

L'image d'Harui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Du moins, je suis certain qu'elles ressentent la peur et la solitude. »

Autre chose le frappa, plus fort encore. Kurai avait le poing crispé, froissant son mini-short. Derrière son regard qui tentait de rester impassible, qui tentait de ne trahir aucune émotion. On pouvait la voir, la ressentir. Une profonde mélancolie mêlée à de la colère, se tenait prête à exploser. Le jeune garçon, devant cette vision marquante, préféra ne rien ajouter.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Mitsuru et Harui se trouvaient tout les deux sur le chemin du retour. Kurai était rentrée chez elle et Akira avait une course à faire. Ils discutaient comme à leur habitude, mais lorsqu'il fût question de l'humaine, la dernière année s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as plantée ?

\- Réponds-moi franchement. Commença-t-elle alors que ses yeux le dévisageait comme si elle était entrain de le sonder. Tu ressens des sentiments pour Kurai n'est-ce pas ?

Mitsuru tenta de cacher sa gêne, mais il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et détourna machinalement le regard. Il sut alors qu'elle avait compris.

\- Je le savais… elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Décidément t'as le don de te mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

\- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute ! Protesta-t-il. C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as aucun avenir avec elle…

Entendre le fruit de ses propres réflexions sortir de la bouche de son amie lui remua sauvagement le couteau de la plaie. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout mes…

\- Tes parents étaient une exception. Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Tu pourrais être plus compréhensive…

\- Je le suis Mitsuru. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres, c'est pourquoi je te dis ça. Si je ne mets pas les choses au clair, tu risques d'agir sans réfléchir en pensant avoir une chance.

Les deux se turent un instant, puis la demi-ghoul baissa la tête.

\- De toute façon je comptais ne rien tenter. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait et ça pourrait nous mettre en danger…

La jeune fille s'approcha puis se courba jusqu'à croiser le regard de son ami.

\- Je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu dois oublier ça.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je ne pourrais pas Harui… Même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces. Mes sentiments resteront inchangés.

Il releva la tête, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Mais je suppose que je peux vivre avec cette blessure, si ça peut nous protéger et LA protéger.

Harui se redressa à son tour et le fixa. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains.  
\- Quand j'y pense, t'as vachement mûri. T'es presque plus un gamin.

Le garçon se dégagea, le regard fuyant.

\- C'est bon pas la peine de prendre cet air là ! Lança-t-il. On a qu'un an d'écart et tu peux être une sacrée gamine quand tu veux.

\- Awww, il est gêné.

Elle éclata de rire puis tourna les talons.

\- A plus Mitsuru. Et courage, si t'as besoin de moi je suis là. OK ?

\- Ouais, mais ça va aller. T'inquiètes. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, il reprit la route. Leur conversation se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête et lui faisait l'effet d'un puissant coup dans sa blessure. Ce coup revenait le frapper encore et encore, devenant plus violent à chaque seconde Mitsuru marchait seul sous le crépuscule qui commençait à laisser place à la nuit. Soudain, une autre douleur survint, celle-là en revanche, était bien réelle. Sa poche RC le faisait souffrir à nouveau. Irrité par cette dernière et abattu par la réalité qui venait de lui éclater au visage. Le jeune garçon eut ce puissant sentiment. Malgré qu'il se soit habitué à cette vie dès sa naissance, il avait plusieurs fois déjà, ressenti ce mépris, cette sorte de dégoût envers lui-même. Cependant, cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Dans l'obscurité oppressante qui prenait place, Mitsuru maudit, le poing crispé et les mâchoires serrées, ce foutu sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

* * *

Chapitre assez court finalement (et dire que sur papier il faisait 7 pages *** pleure *** ). ^^'

Je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement maintenant que j'ai une idée plus ou moins précise de ce que je veux faire. :)

Je ne sais pas encore sur quoi sera la prochaine fic, mais je vais d'abord me contenter de celle-ci pour le moment. X)

Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ne continuerai pas la fic sur Kingdom Hearts (cette chose immonde que j'ai crée -₋-), j'en ferai peut-être une autre.

 **AVEC PLUS DE DRAMAAAAAAAAAA !**

Je pense à en faire une sur My Hero Academia, j'ai des fragments d'idées qui se baladent, reste plus qu'à en faire un truc sympa. ^^

 **Ryoka : Alors j'ai eu une idée des plus ORIGINALES : Un alter qui permet à son utilisateur de se transformer en animal !**

 **Onyx : Hé hé… Nope.**

 **Ryoka : Retournes dans ta fic toi ! Ou tu vas encore finir avec les côtes fêlées dans 5min !**

Bref, à plus ! ^^


	3. Chapitre 3: Mensonge

Yo tout le monde c'est Ryoka ! ^^

On se retrouve avec un chapitre encore plus court que le précédent, mais le prochain sera plus long. ;)

Au passage, j'ai introduit un personnage à la fin du chapitre précédent : Onyx. Sans vous expliquer qui c'était. ^^'

Bref on est partit pour une pause pub ! x)

Si vous aimez les fics sur My Hero Academia je vous conseille celle de **bibidi** , cet enfoiré de première, le roi, que dis-je, le dieu des baufs ! Il a de supers-idées et exploitent étonnamment bien certains persos. :)

Si il vous vient l'idée de passer par là, laissez une review avec : « Je viens de la part d'un flan au chocolat » x)

Bref, c'est partit pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul : Dying One-Eyed**

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Mensonge**_

La ghoul borgne arriva devant chez lui, encore sous le choc de sa conversation avec Harui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, une voix familière s'éleva dans la nuit.

« Yo, Mitsuru.

Il se retourna et aperçut Akira accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ce dernier l'enjamba aisément et de dirigea vers son ami.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête, commença-t-il, j'en déduis qu'Harui t'as parlé de Kurai.

Son ami lui lança une regard accusateur.

\- Une affaire urgente, hein ?

\- Désolé mec…

Il se gratta la tête puis le fixa sérieusement.

-A vrai dire, j'avais aussi capté que tu voulais te rapprocher de Kurai, et… Je me faisais du soucis pour toi.

\- Je comprend, t'inquiètes.

\- Au fait, tes douleurs dorsales persistent ? Demanda le brun pour changer de sujet.

La demi-ghoul repensa à la longue réflexion qu'il avait eu ce matin.

\- J'ai toujours un peu mal mais d'après Shino, ça finira par passer.

\- OK, tant mieux ! Se réjouit-il.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai pas mal de boulot.

\- Ça roule !

Mitsuru tourna les talons, mais son ami agrippa fermement ses épaules.

\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'en parles, d'accord ?

\- OK, mais t'en fais pas, répondit-il avec un sourire, je vais très bien ! »

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, salua Akira et pénétra chez lui.

Le châtain quitta ses chaussures et se dirigea dans le salon où se trouvait son père.

« Hey ! Je suis rentré.

Naoka se retourna lentement, la mine fatiguée qu'il affichait lui pinça le coeur.

\- Salut. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais, comme d'hab' quoi.

\- Tu as ressenti un quelconque changement ?

À cette question, son fils lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Non. J'ai toujours mal, mais c'est tout.

Son père se tourna à nouveau vers la télé avec un petit « OK ». L'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait s'empara de Mitsuru.

\- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

Il ne répondit d'abord rien.

\- Non, tant mieux ! Ça veut dire que ce type se tient à l'écart. »

Il désigna ensuite l'écran du doigt. Les infos parlait d'un ghoul de classe A qui se terrait dans le 8ème arrondissent : Shark.

Selon le CCG, il possédait un kagune blindé. Celui-ci prenait la forme d'ailerons avec lesquels il tailladait ses victimes. Il portait un masque représentant un requin.

\- Si tu le croises, éloignes-toi.

\- Même si Akira est avec moi ?

Naoka le fixa agacé et répondit d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Surtout pas ! Tu t'es déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça ! Vos surnoms étaient à la dernière page du journal, mieux vaut qu'on ne lise pas « Scorpio » et « Gémini » en gros caractères sur la première ! Et encore moins à la télé !

Mitsuru baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

\- OK, je me tiendrai loin de la poiscaille, promis.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas seulement vous deux que vous mettez en danger, mais toute notre petite communauté. Si les colombes vous attrapent, ils risquent de remonter jusqu'aux autres. Il se tût puis il ajouta. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon fils à cause de ces conneries. Compris ?

\- Compris…

Cherchant un quelconque moyen d'obtenir des réponses, il tenta d'amener le sujet à nouveau.

\- Mais dis-moi, t'as l'air fatigué en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

C'est alors qu'il le vit sur son visage. Il vit qu'il tentait de dissimuler quelque chose.

\- Rien, ça arrive tu sais.

Il afficha un léger sourire, une piètre façade qui ne tromperait personne, et surtout pas son fils.

\- Te fous pas de moi.

Il se raidit. Savait-il quelque chose ? Shino lui en avait-il parlé ? Ces question surgirent soudainement dans l'esprit de Naoka. Ils restèrent un long moment, là, à se dévisager en silence. Mitsuru recherchant la moindre faille. Naoka se préparant à affronter les interrogations de son fils.

\- Pourquoi il a voulu te parler en privé ?

Son père eu un frisson.

\- Il a découvert un problème chez toi.

\- C'est quoi ce problème ?

Le jeune garçon était tout ouïe et plein d'appréhension.

\- Une anomalie au niveau de tes cellules RC, ce qui explique tes douleurs… il déglutit péniblement, puis reprit. Il me proposait un traitement… Un traitement assez long.

\- Cette anomalie. C'est grave ?

\- Si ce n'est pas soigné. Ça peut être mortel.

Il vit son fils blêmir.

\- SI ce n'est pas traité Mitsuru. Insista-t-il pour le rassurer. Or ce n'est pas ton cas.

Les deux ghouls se fixaient toujours. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis il posa une dernière question.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, rien d'alarmant en somme.

Mitsuru savait. Il savait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose. Il savait que son père ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai du boulot.

Naoka éclata de rire.

\- Toi ? Tu bosses ?

\- Toujours ! Je travaille dur. Il se retourna avec un sourire moqueur. C'est sûrement pas de toi que je tiens ça !

La main de son père s'empara d'une gomme à proximité et la projeta sur sa progéniture.

\- Travaille sale gosse ! Railla-t-il.

La tension était retombée et l'un comme l'autre en furent soulagés.

La main de Mitsuru se laissa tomber lourdement, accompagné d'un long soupir de soulagement.

« C'est fini ! Lâcha-t-il avant de s'étirer.

Lessivé, il voulut se lever pour rejoindre son lit (qu'il dévorait déjà des yeux). Et au moment où ses jambes se déplièrent. Au moment où il s'éleva de toute sa hauteur, la pièce lui parut soudain beaucoup trop grande. À vrai dire, les murs semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus. Sa tête lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement son crâne et la souffrance rendait sa respiration difficile. La demi-ghoul étouffait tant bien que mal ses cris de douleur, c'est alors qu'il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Non. Il perdait l'équilibre, il s'écroula contre le rebord de son lit et se laissa glisser. Il gisait par terre, sa tête tournait et ne voulait pas s'arrêter, la douleur était insupportable. À présent les murs se rapprochaient. Dangereusement même. Il se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de lui, s'apprêtaient à l'écraser, puis, plus rien.

Sa chambre était redevenue telle quelle, le mal de tête s'était envolé. Mitsuru inspira un grand coup, sous le choc, et commença à haleter bruyamment. Ses mains tremblaient.

« C'était quoi ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?! »

La confusion régnait dans son cerveau encore sonné. Il tenta de se relever, il y alla tout d'abord avec prudence, puis se détendit progressivement. C'était bel et bien terminé.

« C'est à cause de cette anomalie ? Ça ne se limitait pas à ma poche RC ? Je comprend rien ! Il me cache des trucs ! Je suis là à souffrir sans comprendre en me doutant qu'il y a un problème et il ne me dit rien ! Cet enf... »

Tout son être cessa soudainement toute activité. Cette sensation, à l'instant, c'était… De la haine ? Envers son père ? Sa propre réaction le laissa stupéfait. Il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration.

« Je suis juste sur les nerfs. Après tout ce que je me suis pris dans la gueule aujourd'hui ce n'est pas étonnant. Je dois me reposer... »

Mitsuru s'allongea, se détendit comme il pût, et, malgré la colère, la tristesse et la peur qui l'envahissaient, il réussit à s'endormir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.;)

Pour ceux qui commençaient à se lasser de la parlotte, le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé. ^^

À plus ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4: Porté disparu

Yo tout le monde, c'est Ryoka ! ^^

Ce chapitre aura mis un moment à paraître (les cours, tout ça tout ça… Et les oraux de TPE dans 9 jours T_T) mais il est enfin là. :)

Celui-ci est plus long que les précédents, et surtout, on a le droit à un peu d'action. ;)

j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D

 **Bonne lecture**! ^^

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul : Dying One-Eyed**

 **Chapitre 4 : Porté disparu**

Mitsuru ferma doucement la porte et se mit à frissonner.

 _Merde, on se les gèle !_

Il se tourna et, ô douce vision ! Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Des années qu'il attendait. Des années qu'ils espéraient qu'un miracle se produise, que le dieu des calamités exaucent son vœux. Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, il se tenait là, réveillé, sur ses deux jambes, prêt à partir. Akira était à l'heure.

 _Le nombre de pièces de cinq yen qu'il aura fallut pour en arriver là !_

La demi-ghoul se dirigea vers son ami. Ce dernier remarqua son grand sourire moqueur et se prépara mentalement aux remarques sarcastiques.

« Les dieux existent donc bel et bien. Lança Mitsuru.

\- J'ai eu le sommeil agité c'est tout !

Le borgne prit un air pensif.

\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils s'y sont pris. N'empêche, il était temps, j'allais passer aux sacrifices humains.

\- On fait DEJA des sacrifices humains, abruti ! Répliqua Akira, visiblement irrité par la fatigue. On peut y aller maintenant ? On va être en retard ! »

Ces mots provoquèrent chez Mitsuru une explosion de rires qui le plia en deux sous le regard exaspéré de son ami. Le premier se redressa et tourna la tête avec un petit « Oh ! ». Le brun pivota dans la même direction et aperçut Harui, sous le choc. Elle leva son bras au niveau de ses yeux comme pour cacher ses larmes.

« C'est trop beau. Je crois que j'vais chialer !

\- Mais lâchez-moi bordel !

Le dit « Dieu de la paresse » dû supporter les moqueries de ses deux amis tout le long du trajet ce qui lui donna de violentes envies de meurtre.

« Vous êtes en avance, je n'était même pas prête. Fit remarquer Kurai légèrement surprise.

Des gloussements se firent alors entendre.

\- Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit ne se réveille pas demain matin ! »

Arrivé au lycée, le petit groupe se divisa en trois comme à son habitude (sans compter l'humeur massacrante d'une certaine personne). Avant de se rendre en cours, le châtain eut tout juste le temps de capter le regard d'Harui. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ce dernier voulait dire. La blessure était toute récente après tout.

« Mitsuru ! »

La voix calme mais ferme de ce que l'esprit endormi du jeune garçon identifia comme étant son professeur, le tira de son sommeil. Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux sous les regards amusés de ses camarades.

\- C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir. » Lâcha l'enseignant accompagné de quelques rires étouffés.

 _Dixit le mec qui nous a donné un commentaire de texte à faire pour le lendemain…_ Pensa la demi-ghoul légèrement piqué au vif par cette remarque. _Grand malade ! Surtout que je suis une vraie bille en littérature…_

Et là, son coeur loupa un battement. Son kakugan s'était soudainement activé et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il voulait sortir. Le châtain résista de toutes ses forces contre sa véritable nature qui s'agitait. Son dos le faisait souffrir, il sentit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir longtemps, du moins pas jusqu'à la fin du cours.

 _Je… Je dois me tirer d'ici… Je ne peux pas… Devant eux… Pas devant elle…_

Après un bref regard en direction de Kurai, Mitsuru interpella le professeur.

« E-Excusez moi monsieur. Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? Je me sens vraiment mal.

\- Hmm ? Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?

 _Surtout pas !_

\- Non ça ira, merci.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, et, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière l'encadrement, il croisa rapidement le regard de Kurai.

Le jeune garçon claqua la porte des toilettes et la verrouilla. Il se détendit et laissa son kagune se manifester. Une queue de scorpion poussa de sa poche RC et s'enroula autour de son détenteur. Il se mit à respirer longuement pendant plusieurs minutes. La douleur s'atténuant un peu plus à chacune d'elles. Une fois qu'elle eut totalement disparue, son kagune fit de même et son œil droit revint à la normale.

 _Merde, ça pourrait m'attirer des ennuis cette histoire. J'espère que le traitement dont papa m'a parlé réglera le problème. Enfin… SI il me dit la vérité…_

Une vague de colère monta en lui, il la repoussa aussitôt, préférant ne pas se prendre la tête plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Mitsuru retourna en cours et le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident. A la fin du cours de onze heure à midi, Kurai attendait son ami devant la salle de classe.

« Dépêches-toi un peu. T'es toujours le dernier. Lança-t-elle avec un soupir.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le réfectoire pour rejoindre les autres, la ghoul ne cessa de fixer la jolie jeune fille devant elle, ressassant sa discussion avec Harui. Cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Elle se retourna vivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ha ! Rien, rien ! »

Mitsuru accéléra le pas pour cacher son sourire gêné. La brune le regarda passer devant elle, anxieux, éveillant ainsi sa curiosité.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est bizarre aujourd'hui._

 _Mais quel con ! Elle va me prendre pour un dérangé à force de la fixer comme ça !_

« Z'êtes en retard ! Peina à articuler Harui qui dévorait déjà son repas.

\- Tu perds pas ton temps toi.

\- Nan chérieux, même Akira est…

\- NON !

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer à l'exclamation de son ami.

\- Quoi ? Tu boudes encore ? Railla le borgne.

\- Tais-toi ou ce bentô sera ton dernier ! »

Après avoir essuyé deux tentatives de meurtre adressées à Mitsuru de la part du grand brun, le petit groupe resta un moment dans le hall du lycée. Soudain, la demi-ghoul fût entraînée par son ami dans le couloir d'à côté, lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il remarqua son air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

En guise de réponse, Akira lui envoya son téléphone dans les mains.

\- C'est Sachiko qui m'a envoyé ça pendant qu'on mangeait.

L'unique œil du lycéen se mit à lire le contenu du message.

 _ **De : Sachiko**_

 _ **Objet : Ideki introuvable...**_

 _ **Bonjour Akira.**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour le dérangement mais Ideki a disparu. Le directeur m'a appelé vers huit heures pour me demander où il se trouvait. Il est partit en direction de l'école ce matin et depuis personne ne l'a vu. J'ai cherché partout mais impossible de le trouver. Je m'inquiète, il a pu tomber sur un dérangé ou des Colombes ! Si vous avez un peu de temps, j'aimerais vraiment que vous le cherchiez. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger non plus. Cependant, si vous le voyez ou si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie d'avance.**_

Une fois qu'il eu finit, il rendit son regard inquiet à son ami en même temps que le portable.

\- C'est pas bon, commença-t-il, il est encore jeune et ne sait pas vraiment se battre.

\- Oui, surtout qu'il ne possède pas de facultés naturelles comme certaines ghouls. Ajouta le brun.

Le châtain réfléchit un instant.

\- Je suppose que tu veux qu'on parte à sa recherche.

\- Oui, on a pas cours jusqu'à cinq heures à cause des interventions. On est pas inscrits, alors on peut bien s'en charger.

\- T'en a parlé à Harui ?

\- Non. Les interventions sont obligatoires pour les dernières années donc elle ne pourra pas venir. Avec ce type dans les parages elles va s'inquiéter pour un rien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu parles de Shark ?

\- Oui. On s'est jamais frotté à une ghoul de classe A. De plus, les Colombes nous ont repérées.

\- On se tiendra à l'écart. Affirma Mitsuru.

Après quelques secondes de blanc, son ami brisa le silence.

\- Alors ? On est partit ?

\- Yup !

Sachiko sursauta suite aux vibrations qu'elle ressentit dans sa poche droite. Elle l'empoigna, la main tremblante d'anxiété, désireuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait (elle aurait préféré savoir qu'Ideki avait été retrouvé sain et sauf) mais cela lui fit néanmoins lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

 _ **De : Akira**_

 _ **Objet : Re : Ideki introuvable…**_

 _ **Bonjour Sachiko.**_

 _ **Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'Ideki va bien. Mitsuru et moi partons de ce pas à sa recherche (on a une idée ou deux d'où est-ce qu'il pourrait être). On t'appelle dès qu'on a quelque chose.**_

Les deux étudiants reprenaient leur respiration sur le banc d'un parc à proximité du lycée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et encore moins une quelconque trace du disparu.

« Ici… commença l'un avant de prendre une grosse bouffée d'air. Non plus…

\- Merde. On a vérifié dans tout les coins où il aime traîner… Rien.

Mitsuru se releva et s'étira, inquiet.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose sur le trajet de l'école.

Akira acquiesça, tout aussi préoccupé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On va d'abord se rendre chez Sachiko, de là on retracera le chemin qu'il prend tout les matins et on cherchera des indices.

\- Ça va pas être une mince affaire. Mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. »

Une fois arrivés dans le petit lotissement abritant leur petite communauté, ils passèrent rapidement chez la mère du garçon. Selon elle, Ideki rejoignait la grande rue et descendait trois pâtés de maisons pour se rendre en cours. Une fois là-bas, il prenait une petite rue à droite pour rejoindre la route de l'autre côté. Il continuait ainsi jusqu'à la troisième. Un carrefour se trouvait à vingt mètres à droite, d'ici il prenait la montée à gauche qui le menait à l'école.

Ces informations acquises, ils se remirent en route.

 _Les petites rues par lesquelles Ideki passe tout les matins sont rarement empruntées et à l'abri des regards._ Pensait Mitsuru alors qu'il courait. _Si quelque chose est réellement arrivée, cela a dû avoir lieu dans cette zone._

Ils passèrent les deux premières au peigne fin sans rien trouver, ce n'est qu'à la dernière qu'Akira remarqua quelque chose qui confirma ses craintes.

« Hé. Mec. Regarde.

Il pointait quelque chose. Une benne à ordure.

\- Regarde derrière. Précisa-t-il.

Mitsuru se rapprocha et aperçut en effet quelque chose, coincée derrière la poubelle. En l'examinant de plus près, il le reconnut : le sac d'Ideki.

D'une main, il écarta la benne du mur et de l'autre, il agrippa le cartable.

\- Quelque chose lui est vraiment arrivé. Finit par lâcher le grand brun.  
 _Oui, sans aucun doute possible. Et étant donné la disposition du sac, on ne peut en déduire qu'une seule chose…_

\- Quelqu'un l'a enlevé. Déclara la demi-ghoul avec une pointe d'angoisse.  
\- Toi aussi tu penses ça ?

\- Oui. Le coupable a dû coincer le cartable lui-même.

\- Attend, ce n'est pas un peu stupide ? Demanda Akira perplexe.

\- Ouais, s'il voulait ne laisser aucune trace du kidnapping, il aurait pu prendre le sac avec lui.

\- On pourrait penser qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles en plus d'Ideki. Cependant…

Le châtain dévisagea son ami, il avait compris comme lui.

\- Cependant, continua-t-il, cet argument est valable seulement si le coupable est un humain. Une ghoul n'y aurait même pas fait attention, la différence de poids est minime. Or…

\- Le coupable de peut être qu'une ghoul. conclut l'autre. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il se serait fait rétamer.

Il y eut un bref silence.

\- Mais alors pourquoi le mettre en évidence ?

Mitsuru réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien une explication, difficile à croire tellement elle semblait folle. Mais malgré cela…

 _Ce n'est pas une option a exclure._

\- Le type qui l'a enlevé aurait pu prévoir que quelqu'un partirait à sa recherche.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama son ami incrédule. Deux questions : Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour moi, le coupable voulait montrer a une certaine personne que la vie d'Ideki était entre ses mains. D'où le cartable mit en évidence. Si il a en effet voulu attirer quelqu'un ici, alors ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne…

Le visage d'Akira s'éclaira.

\- Sachiko ! La personne la plus susceptible de partir à la recherche du gosse et donc de tomber sur le sac ! Il s'interrompit brusquement, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Mais c'est un peu gros, tu trouves pas ? Je veux dire… Prévoir que Sachiko viendrait ici et trouverait le sac… Surtout que ça n'est pas arrivé au final. Soit il est débile soit on passe à côté de quelque chose.

\- Il a du laisser un message. Un mail ou une lettre.

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la deuxième option. Si Sachiko n'a pas regardé sa boîte au lettre ça explique pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas trouvé le sac.

\- Akira ? Mitsuru ? »

Cette voix féminine qui s'était élevé dans la semi-obscurité de la petite rue, les fit sursauter. Elle leur semblait néanmoins familière. Les deux garçons se retournèrent. L'apparition de la trentenaire provoqua l'apparition d'un désagréable sentiment. Le sentiment qu'ils étaient arrivés à une conclusion plus que plausible. Le sentiment qu'Ideki était réellement en danger.

\- Sachiko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai… Trouvé cette lettre. Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle tendit cette dernière au grand brun.

\- Ça dit qu'il fallait que je me rende ici.

Les deux lycéens échangèrent des regards emplis d'inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? La peur se lisait sur son visage. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec mon fils ?

\- OK, heu… Essaie de te calmer...

Akira peinait à trouver les mots justes.

\- Ecoute… Quelqu'un a enlevé Ideki…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Coupa-t-elle effrayée.

\- Attend… Il est sûrement en vie. Le coupable a l'air de vouloir t'attirer… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir mais… Il semble qu'il se serve d'Ideki comme appât.

Sachiko ne répondit d'abord rien, elle était pâle, pâle comme un mort. Elle retenait ses larmes avec toute la détermination du monde.

\- Vous avez trouvés autre chose ?

\- On va vite le savoir.

Deux paires d'yeux dévisageaient Mitsuru, sans comprendre. La ghoul borgne ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer et ouvrit le sac à dos. Sa main farfouilla dans les affaires de l'écolier pendant quelques secondes. Soudain, son bras s'immobilisa. Il extirpa alors une enveloppe.

La mère du garçon la déroba avec empressement.

\- Mon nom… Mon nom y est inscrit… murmurai-t-elle alors qu'elle la déchirait.

Au moment où son regard se posa sur la lettre, elle tressaillit. Ses yeux humides étaient à présent grands ouverts, et fixaient les inscriptions avec horreur. Mitsuru eut une impression désagréable à cette vue. Comme si… Sachiko venait de mourir à l'instant. Comme si, en lisant cette lettre, son âme s'était brisée en plusieurs myriades de petits fragments, craquant sous les semelles du coupable.

\- Sa-Sachiko ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- N-Non… Non… C'est impossible… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

Elle continuait de marmonner, tremblante de peur. On ne pouvait capter que quelques bribes de ce qu'elle disait. Akira s'approcha et agrippa ses épaules.

\- Sachiko ! Reprends-toi.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, perdue et terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette lettre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle la lui tendit, incapable de produire le moindre son.

Le grand brun s'empressa de la lire puis la tendit à son ami, légèrement confus.

 _ **Le vieux bâtiment désaffecté au fond de l'Impasse du Sakura**_

 _ **Souvenir, souvenir…**_

 _ **Soit là-bas avant 18 heures.**_

 _ **Passé ce délais, qui sait ce qui arrivera…**_

 _ **Je te l'ai dit n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Que tu le paierai un jour.**_

 _ **C'est aujourd'hui que je renais de mes cendres.**_

 _ **C'est aujourd'hui que… J'extermine la moindre trace de mon passé.**_

 _ **Vous êtes les derniers.**_

 _ **Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit.**_

 _ **Mon être tout entier réagit à cet appel.**_

 _ **Celle de ma résurrection.**_

 _ **Vous êtes le sacrifice qui permettra de le réaliser**_

 _ **A plus tard mon ange. J'ai hâte de mettre un point final à ce chapitre.**_

Le borgne comprit ce que signifiait le regard de son ami à l'instant.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est qui ce taré ?_

\- S-Sachiko… Est-ce que tu connais… L'auteur de cette lettre ?

Pas un mot en retour. Juste un hochement de tête.

\- Qui est-ce ? Il t'a appelé « mon ange ». Est-ce que…

Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes coulaient abondamment. Et ses yeux. Mitsuru ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir dans cette état.

\- C'est… C'est…

Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à continuer sa phrase. Non. Elle ne voulait pas continuer.

\- C'est… Hachigan. Le père d'Ideki. Mort il y a neuf ans.

\- Mais alors… Comment ?

Sachiko craqua.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Je n'y comprend rien ! C'est parfaitement impossible… Il..

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, emplis d'un profond désespoir.

\- IL N'A PAS PU SURVIVRE ! JE REFUSE D'Y CROIRE !

Elle s'effondra, la tête dans les mains, étouffant ses bruyants sanglots.

Les deux lycéens échangèrent des regards inquiets, affectés par le contenu de la lettre et encore plus profondément par la scène douloureuse qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Autre chose perturbait le châtain ceci dit.

 _La façon dont elle l'a dit… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce type._

\- Sachiko. Commença-t-il avec prudence. Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Soudain, les sanglots devinrent plus discrets. Elle posa ses mains sur ses jambes, puis releva la droite pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Il y a dix ans… Peu après la naissance d'Ideki. Hachigan a perdu son emploi. Il a désespérément chercher du travail, mais aucune boîte ne voulait l'embaucher. Face à ce problème de taille, il a décidé d'opter pour solution des plus simples. Il s'est mit à boire. Il s'est mit à boire pour oublier. Il finissait par oublier qui il était et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il devenait violent envers moi. Au début, il m'envoyait simplement balader. Puis, des gestes violents. Il passait ses nerfs sur tout objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Puis un jour, c'est sur moi qu'il a commencé à cogner. J'ai supporté ce quotidien pendant un an, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne à lui. Dans l'espoir de retrouver l'homme que j'ai aimé. Mais surtout… J'avais peur. Peur que si un jour je décidais de fuir avec mon fils, il me traquerait. Mais ce que j'ai découvert ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Dans un coin de la rue voisine… Je l'ai vu… Hachigan dévorait une autre ghoul.

Cette dernière phrase interpella les deux garçons. Les cannibales étaient des ghouls très puissantes. Un sentiment de doute s'empara d'eux.

 _Serons-nous capable de terrasser un monstre pareil ?… On pourrait très bien y rester et lui servir de repas…_

\- Alors c'est là que tu t'es décidée à t'enfuir ? Questionna Akira.

\- Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix. Dans l'état où il était, impossible de savoir ce dont il était capable. On s'est réfugiés dans un hôtel, loin de Tokyo. Mais, après deux semaines de calme. Il nous a retrouvé… »

 _« Hé bien… Quelle surprise ! Ne serait-ce pas ma chère Sachiko ?_

 _Son mari se dressait devant elle. Grand et fin. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Cette lueur terrifiait la jeune femme à cet instant. La vue de l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir la tétanisa complétement. Il allait recommencer. Il allait la battre. Mais cette fois… Ce serait intensément plus brutal et douloureux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : Je dois trouver mon fils et me tirer d'ici ! Me tirer le plus loin possible de ce malade !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

 _\- Qu'est ce que TU fous ici ? Rectifia l'alcoolique avec un horrible sourire. C'est très malpoli de s'en aller sans prévenir._

 _Il fit un pas en avant._

 _\- Je crois que… Tu as besoin d'une bonne correction. »_

 _Aussitôt que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. L'instinct de survie de Sachiko se manifesta. Une colère noire éclata en elle d'un seul coup. Sans crier gare, elle fonça sur son mari et lui asséna un puissant coup dans l'estomac. Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle offensive, ne put opposer aucune résistance et fût projeté contre le mur derrière lui. Sonné, il ne vit pas arriver les deux tentacules de sa femme. Les pointes à leur extrémité s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire qu'il se prit une puissante décharge électrique._

 _\- CREVE ORDURE ! »_

 _Le cannibale lutta pour rester conscient, en vain. Sa vue se brouilla, puis plus rien._

 _Les pics s'extirpèrent du corps encastrés dans le mur. Sachiko se tenait devant lui, haletante. Son corps tremblait, dû à la peur et l'adrénaline. Elle affichait une expression paniqué._

 _Elle se précipita alors vers son fils. Son but était de le récupérer et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Soudain, dans sa course, quelque chose de fin et rigide vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Au sol, la jeune femme jeta un œil derrière elle et étouffa un cri d'horreur._

 _IL était encore debout. Son attaque surprise n'avait même pas permis de le rendre inconscient pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ses yeux noirs aux pupilles écarlates la fixait avec rage, et ce rictus. Il s'était gravé dans sa mémoire, au plus profond d'elle même et représentait sa peur la plus terrible. Maintenue par la toile d'Hachigan qui la ramenait vers lui, elle était incapable de penser de manière rationnelle._

 _« Merde… MERDE ! MERDE ! OH MON DIEU NON ! »_

 _Elle implorait intérieurement l'univers tout entier de l'épargner. D'épargner au moins son enfant. Alors qu'elle priait le ciel, elle sentit l'étreinte se desserrer. Sachiko jeta un second coup d'oeil. Un don du ciel. Son agresseur chancelait et luttait pour garder l'équilibre._

 _« Je vais… Te… Crever… Petite garce… »_

 _Après avoir lancé cette dernière menace, son corps s'écroula lourdement. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Secondes qui paraissaient être des heures. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas le miracle qui venait de se produire. La ghoul se releva doucement, elle ne trouva pas le courage de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien hors d'état de nuire. La crainte de le voir se réveiller soudainement était trop grande.  
_

 _« Il faut que tu l'achèves. Lui murmurait une voix familière. Finis-le ici. C'est le moment où jamais. »_

 _Dans ce cas là, il faudrait également qu'elle se débarrasse du cadavre après ça. Elle décida de faire d'une pierre deux coups. La jeune femme se rua vers le frigo et déversa tout l'alcool qu'elle possédait sur le sol. Imbiber son mari de cette façon lui parut soudainement ironique et un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage._

 _« On change pas les vieilles habitudes. Hein, connard ? »_

 _Elle attrapa ensuite une boîte d'allumettes. Elle en ruina deux à cause des tremblements, la troisième en revanche s'alluma. Enfin, Sachiko prit Ideki sous le bras, se posta devant la fenêtre et se retourna vers Hachigan._

 _« T'as plus qu'à pourrir en enfer ! » Cracha t-elle avec haine._

 _Elle lâcha l'allumette, puis recula. Les flammes s'étendirent dans toutes la salles, engouffrant le cannibale. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus la fenêtre, lança un dernier regard en direction de l'ombre de son passé : l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Cet enfoiré en payait les conséquences à présent, et ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Elle et son fils étaient en sécurité. La jeune femme se détourna de la salle rongée par les flammes et disparut dans la nuit._

* * *

… Oui bon d'accord l'action n'est pas tant au rendez-vous que ça ._.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, je réserve le plus gros pour le prochain chapitre ;)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai légèrement changé de style d'écriture : les pensées des personnages sont en italique (sauf dans le flashbacks qui est déjà en italique), pareille pour les messages qui sont également en gras. C'est des petites modifications à la con mais j'trouve ça sympa :)

Je ne sais vraiment pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, il y a les cours et SURTOUT les oraux de TPE (Et j'vais douiller XD).

Mais j'ai la quasi totalité du déroulement du chapitre 5 en tête, donc ça devrait pas être trop compliqué ^^

Bref, sea you soune gays ! ^^


End file.
